One Click
by AmethystCrown1278
Summary: Amu's father never liked the idea of her being around boys. He wants her to always stay as his little sparrow, never wanting her to grow up and runaway with a boy. Though, that all changes when he captures a beautiful picture with just one simple click..


**One Click  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Amuto**  
>Genres: <strong>Family and Romance**  
>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>Summary: <strong>Amu's father never liked the idea of her being around boys. He wants her to always stay as his little sparrow, never wanting her to grow up and runaway with a boy. Though, that all changes when he captures a beautiful picture with just one simple click...**  
>Author's Note: <strong>Welcome to my first ever Shugo Chara FanFiction. So yeah, I guess that is all you need to know. I really do hope you enjoy this one cute little one-shot that I wrote! **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Shugo Chara or the character in any way.

* * *

><p><strong>:One Click:<strong>

Hinamori Tusmugu sighed as he watched his eldest daughter exit the house. She was just growing up to fast. He would always miss those days where she would always play and joke around with him. Those were always the greatest days of his life.

But, now...

Amu has now grown into a beautiful, seventeen year old. She changed so much. She is not the little girl who would always ask to play tea party with her anymore, no she is now becoming an adult.

He never wanted this, he never wanted his little sparrow to grow up and leave him. But, of course, even he knew, that was never going to happen. Of course, he would be overjoyed that his daughter is growing up and having her own life, but it was also the part that would hurt him the most.

He knew there was a day that he would have to set her free into the world of chances. Yes, he would be happy to do that, but never would he admit it.

Tsumugu made a small smile at that thought before picking up his camera and walking towards the door. "Bye, honey! I'm going to work!" He called out sweetly to his wife, Midori.

Midori stuck her head out of the kitchen with a small smile before calling back, "Okay, be good."

Tsumugu nodded before exiting the house. He quickly walked towards his car, not wanting to be late to work, and drove off within minutes.

•** † **• **† **•

Tsumugu stood inside the office of his boss, Saito. He was one, tough, business man, despite the fact that he worked only for a bird magazine line.

"Tsumugu," Saito began in a serious voice. "As you know we only take photos of rare and exotic birds, correct?"

The man nodded, urging for his boss to continue. "But, this time I want you to capture a picture, that is beautiful, other than a bird." Saito finished.

Tsumugu looked at him confused. "Why is that, sir?"

His boss smiled. "I want our business to expand into new and exciting different things. It would just be perfect."

Tsumugu nodded happily. "Yes, sir!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "I would be most like happy to do this project."

Saito nodded in approval. "Good, I want that picture by the end of the day," He said before motioning to the door. "You may leave now."

"Yes, sir."

•** † **• **† **•

Tsumugu looked everywhere, and he means everywhere in Tokyo to find the most beautiful picture to capture. But, there was no luck in doing so.

Though, he wasn't going to let that trouble get to him. He knows, he just knows that he will find the perfect picture.

So he looked around some more. And still, nothing...

He sighed sadly as he walked through the park. He couldn't find anything. Yes, there were many beautiful things to see in Tokyo, but he had to find the most beautiful one among them all.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a sweet and gentle melody.

Curious, Tsumugu followed the source of the beautiful noise. Maybe that was it. It was a sign that will lead him to capture the most beautiful scenery ever.

The melody led him to the grassy hill of the park. He couldn't quite find where the music was being played yet, but out there in the horizon was the perfect view of the sunset.

Indeed, was it beautiful, but what could make it even more exotic?

As he continued to think, the sound of the violin came to an end that was soon replaced with the sound of clapping.

Tsumugu walked a little closer, wanting to see who was there. Once he got a closer look, he looked to only see Amu sitting on the ground along with a tall, handsome man with dark, azure hair and alluring sapphire eyes, standing, while holding a violin in his hands, on the top of the grassy hill.

His eyes widened. 'What is my little sparrow doing with a boy!' He thought horrified.

"That was beautiful Ikuto." Amu complimented with a small smile.

Ikuto smirked. "Hope you liked it, because it was inspired by you." He said, his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

She blushed. "W-what?"

Ikuto nodded as he put his violin back into it's case. He offered a hand to her. Amu gently placed her hand to his, and he pulled her up with an ease. He pulled her closer towards him, drawing her into a hug.

Tsumugu was about to scream in horror, but decided against it. Maybe he should let the scene go on...?

"That's why I wanted you to come here with me, Amu," Ikuto said his rare smile still never leaving his features. "To tell you that I love you."

With that said, Ikuto dipped backwards and gently placed his lips to hers. Amu was indeed surprised, but she happily complied and returned the kiss, as her arms clasped around his neck. Oblivious to the fact that her father was watching the whole scene, as she continued to savor the embrace of her and Ikuto's lips.

Tsumugu watched the whole scene with his mouth hanging open, along with wide eyes. It couldn't be happening? His little sparrow was kissing a boy.

Though, for some odd reason, he didn't seem to mind. Instead, there was a burst of happiness in his chest. His daughter was now growing up, and he should be happy about that.

Slowly, he raised his camera up, directly pointing it towards the new couple. And in just one click, he captured the most beautiful scenery ever.

The scenery of his daughter and her loved one kissing on top of the grassy hill, with the sunset shining upon them.

Nothing could be more beautiful then the view of happiness and love...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that!

Please review! The button is right there!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
